Kobbler
A Ninja who uses a massive 2 foot wide by 7 feet long Zonbato blade similar to that used by Sagara Sanosuke from Rurouni Kenshin along with a .357 Magnum revolver. RP Character Early Life Kobbler was born in Russia, on January 7th 1988. Both his father and mother where members of Russian black ops and trained Kobbler from birth to be ready to fight. At age 4, Kobbler's parents where killed on mission in rural Japan. Kobbler, who was with them, completed the mission, but was unable to return to the extraction point, being captured by a group of shadow warriors. The warriors beat Kobbler nearly to death, but when confronted by the his unwillingness to die and his unbelievable strength the groups elders sought to train him further in the ways of Ninjitsu. Kobbler trained with the group for a number of years, then left them after learning everything he could moved throughout the world learning from new masters. Global Travel and Return to Russia Kobbler traveled the globe, training under many different masters. Notably was his time spent in Brazil learning Brazilian Jiu-Jitsu, a technique that he still rigorously employs to date, and Capoeira. He however did not gain any major recognition for his training achievements, instead managing to remain fairly unknown. When Kobbler was 16 he returned to Russia, training with Russian Black Ops other groups throughout Europe. It was during this time that he came into acquisitions of his Zonbato, which was a gift from a Romanian organization that had been holding the Zonbato as a keepsake for many generations. At the time he could hardly wield the blade with both hands. Vampiric Rebirth At 18 Kobbler was assigned to take out a political diplomat in London by an unknown organization in Rome. Kobbler succeeded in terminating the target, but as he attempted to reach the extraction point he inadvertently crossed paths with the vampire Alucard of the Hellsing Organization, who mistook Kobbler as a member of the Vatican's Section XIII. Alucard and Kobbler battled, but Kobbler was unable to defeat him. Alucard, seeing Kobbler's abilities, allowed Kobbler the option of joining the Hellsing Organization as a fellow vampire, to which Kobbler accepted. Appon joining the Hellsing Organization, Honda Hellsing leader of the group, began looking into Kobbler's past discovering that he was a decedent to Alucard himself. Honda and Alucard aided Kobbler in redeeming his pure blood place in the world, which had been diluted over centuries of breeding with humans. The last six months are fairly unknown as to what happen but Kobbler managed to obtain the blood of a pure blood vampire with the added effect of not being weakened or killed by sunlight or silver. Return to Traveling While part of the Hellsing Organization, Kobbler began to look into philosophy greatly. He left the Organization to continue his journey in both physical training and development of philosophical ideas. Weapons and Abilites *Strength - Kobbler is very strong, able to wield a Zonbato with one hand similar to the use of a katana or short sword. This helps him be able to absorb alot of damage as well. Additionally his strength comes from his ability to remove pain from his mind and continue a fight, even if injured. *Zonbato - A massive blade that is 2 feet wide by 7 feet long with a 2.5 foot grip. *.357 Magnum - A powerfull revolver that Kobbler carries as a side arm *Chaotic Energy - Kobbler can manifest and control the theoretical principle of Chaotic Energy, such as energy blasts, wrapping his weapon in the energy, or even using it as a shield wrap around himself. The Chaotic Energy creates a zone where all laws are broken and effects both time and space in that area. It is true though that use of this energy tires Kobbler, especially if he uses it for long periods of time, thus why he uses the Controlled Art Restriction system similar to Alucard from Hellsing. **Level 3 (No release) ***At this level Kobbler is relying on his strength and natural physical abilities. **Level 2 ***This release Level grants Kobbler a limited access to his power. He is able to use this power without worry about harm to himself, however the power is not as potent as in higher release levels. **Level 1 ***The Level 1 releases a large portion of Kobbler's power, however the downside being that Kobbler's body becomes subject to the effects and becomes more and more injured over time, even though Kobbler cant feel any of the damage being done to him. If he maintains this level for to long, he can loose control and go berserk, attacking anything, or be consumed by the power and die. **Level 0 (Highest Level/Full Release/Energy Dump) ***Level 0 is total release. All of Kobbler's power is capable of being used, however the amount of time that Kobbler can spend at this level is very short due to the physical strain that is more intense then in level 1 This power level allows enough energy to be used to potentialy destroy 12 city blocks if he looses control. IRL Robert "Kobbler" Locke was born in Salt Lake City, Utah on January 7th 1988. He moved to Lacey, Washington in 1994 where he has lived since. Robert goes my his nickname Kobbler even in real life stating that his nickname is part of who he is.